Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a member for protecting a burst disc, which is installed inside a fuel storage device to prevent over pressurization, from lightning strikes.
Description of the Related Art
The main wings of an aircraft are used as fuel tanks, and fuel is stored inside the hollow main wings. An excessive differential pressure can occur between the inside and the outside of the main wings due to changes in temperature, changes in external air pressure, excessive fuel injection, etc. To avoid the resulting damage to the main wings, a part of the skin of the main wings is formed by a burst disc (rupture disc) which ruptures before the skin (National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2013-541665).
During flight and parking, aircrafts encounter lightning. It is necessary to protect the burst disc from the shock of lightning strikes even when lightning strikes near the burst disc.
Therefore, the present invention aims to provide a member which protects a burst disc from the shock of lightning strikes.